brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
🍭
Authors * Peekaleta Introduction Hi! This is my building tutorials' page. Here, you'll find step-by-step tutorials that will show you how to build mini-builds designed by me. So far, there's only seven: the vanilla ice cream cone; the strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla popsicle; the waffle and butter; the ice cream sundae; the watermelon slice; the desk; the jet pack; and the jet ski. More will come soon! -��☁️''Peekaleta''☁️ PicsArt_05-11-07.51.17.jpg �� Vanilla Ice Cream Cone (13 pieces)�� �� You'll find picture and caption instructions that will show you how to build the vanilla ice cream cone below: Vanilla Ice Cream Cone.jpg|�� The finished vanilla ice cream cone. Pieces.jpg| Here are the pieces you'll need to build the cone. Vanilla Ice Cream Cone (Cone).jpg| To build the cone, put the two 1X1 straight columns next to each other. Add two of the angled pieces with 1X1 bottoms and 2X1 tops on either side. Now, use the remaining studs on the bottoms of the pieces to add two more of the angled pieces with 1X1 bottoms and 2X1 tops. Finish the cone by adding the 2X1 piece to the bottom. It should look like this. 20190220_193620.jpg|Here are the pieces you'll need to build the ice cream. 20190220_193714.jpg|To build the ice cream, put the two 3X1 curved pieces on one of the 6X1 pieces. Add the other 6X1 piece and the 2X1 piece to the bottom. Leave one stud open on each side. 20190220_193739.jpg|Here are the pieces to finish the vanilla ice cream cone. 20190220_193821.jpg|To finish the vanilla ice cream cone, put the 6X2 orange piece on the cone. Put the ice cream on top of it. It should look like this. �� Strawberry, Chocolate and Vanilla Popsicle (10 pieces)�� �� You'll find picture instructions that will show you how to build the strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla popsicle below: PicsArt 06-26-12.36.30.jpg 20190618 160854.jpg 20190618 160926.jpg 20190618 160958.jpg 20190618 161111.jpg 20190618 161138.jpg 20190618 161231.jpg 20190618 161243.jpg �� Waffle and Butter (22 pieces)�� �� You'll find picture and caption instructions that will show you how to build the waffle and butter below: PicsArt_02-21-01.59.27.jpg|�� This is the finished waffle and butter. 20190221_112018.jpg|First, build the butter. These are the pieces you'll need. 20190221_112041.jpg|Add the small circle with one stud in the middle to the big circle. 20190221_112001.jpg|Now, add the small piece with a slope to the top. The butter is finished. 20190221_112301.jpg|It's time to build the waffle. These are the pieces you'll need for the first part. 20190221_112318.jpg|First, put the two flat pieces right next to each other. They won't connect together yet. 20190221_112350.jpg|Now, use the rest of the pieces to connect the two flat pieces. It should look like this. 20190221_112457.jpg|These are the pieces you'll need for step 2 of the waffle. 20190221_112532.jpg|Use all the pieces. Put them around the edges. It should look like this. 20190221_112617.jpg|These are the pieces you'll need for the last step of the waffle. 20190221_112641.jpg|Divide the two rectangular shapes on the waffle using all the pieces. The sections should all be 2x2 studs. It should look like this. 20190221_112656.jpg|Now, just add the butter! It's finished! �� Watermelon Slice (10 pieces)�� �� You'll find picture instructions that will show you how to build the watermelon slice below: PicsArt_06-15-07.15.51.jpg 20190615_185743.jpg 20190615_185830.jpg 20190615_185856.jpg 20190615_185945.jpg 20190615_185958.jpg 20190615_190050.jpg 20190615_190106.jpg 20190615_190650.jpg 20190615_190752.jpg 20190615_190850.jpg �� Ice Cream Sundae (12 pieces)�� �� You'll find picture instructions that will show you how to build the ice cream sundae below: 20190809_193344.jpg 20190809_193331.jpg 20190809_193314.jpg 20190809_193258.jpg 20190809_193418.jpg 20190809_193434.jpg 20190809_193449.jpg 20190809_193512.jpg 20190809_193529.jpg 20190809_193546.jpg 20190809_193623.jpg 20190809_193738.jpg 20190809_193723.jpg 20190809_193757.jpg 20190809_193808.jpg 20190809_193829.jpg Jet Ski (18 pieces) You'll find picture instructions that will show you how to build the jet ski below: PicsArt_06-14-12.33.06.jpg 20190614_114204.jpg 20190614_114303.jpg 20190614_114313.jpg 20190614_114322.jpg 20190614_114411.jpg 20190614_114444.jpg 20190614_114658.jpg 20190614_114711.jpg 20190614_114726.jpg 20190614_114739.jpg 20190614_114857.jpg 20190614_114810.jpg 20190614_114915.jpg 20190614_115021.jpg 20190614_115040.jpg 20190614_115251.jpg 20190614_115304.jpg 20190614_115732.jpg Desk (11 pieces) You'll find picture instructions that will show you how to build the desk below: PicsArt 06-26-12.24.43.jpg 20190618 161602.jpg 20190618 161716.jpg 20190618 161920.jpg 20190618 162116.jpg 20190618 161358.jpg Jet Pack (8 pieces) You'll find picture instructions that will show you how to build the jet pack below: 20190809_192917.jpg 20190809_192318.jpg 20190809_192346.jpg 20190809_192400.jpg 20190809_192432.jpg 20190809_192641.jpg 20190809_192658.jpg 20190809_192717.jpg 20190809_192754.jpg ��Fancy Dress (4 pieces)�� You'll find picture instructions that will show you how to build the fancy dress below: 20190913_162803.jpg 20190913_162839.jpg 20190913_163840.jpg 20190913_163850.jpg 20190913_163900.jpg 20190913_163926.jpg Category:Tutorials Category:Builds & Rebuilds